tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask Bloody Rarity
About Bloody Rarity Bloody Rarity is fanmade, drawn blog by the artist Noto-chan. The main characters of the blog are Rarity and her sister, Sweetie Belle. Bloody Rariy has red, messy mane and red makeup. Her mane looks like it's wet. She loves roses. The reason why her mane red it's because she likes red more than her original, natural color, purple. Bloody Rarity already tried to fix her messy mane, but it wasn't working. She didn't know either why. At the beginning of the blog, there is a vector, which shows a recolored version of the normal Rarity, but with red eyes. The Rarity from the posts on the blog is with blue eyes, but in future, they'll become red. The artist of the blog didn't explain when Bloody Rarity's newest design is going to be made. About Bloody Rarity's story and beginning. Bloody Rarity's first post was reblogged from her moderator's blog. There, she's illustrated as a normal Rarity with red mane, eyes and makeup. Her cutie mark are red crystals, more like recolored version of Rarity. In Bloody Rarity's first drawn post, the moderator kind of explains why she has red mane. On the second panel of the update there is Rarity, holding paint for manes. Her half mane is red, which explains that it's still not finished and Rarity has to paint some more parts of her mane. Later, on 3rd update, things are starting to get a little bit different. When Rarity is looking at the mirror, she sees herself with red eyes and black all over them. She's getting scared from that creature, because it gets away from the mirror, coming near her. Rarity sees a knife and moves it with her magic. There are no next posts of what happened with the creature and Rarity, but people think Rarity stabbed it with her knife. One month later, Rarity is back, but with messy mane. She says that she was gone and some seconds later she gains a lot of questions she has to answer. On one of the posts, Rarity sees her little sister, Sweetie Belle, surrounded by roses. That amazes Rarity. The mare goes to take one hot cup of tea and then she receives pie. Rarity goes to see Aloe and Lotus Blossom, because she needs some help for her messy mane. Meanwhile, her sister is alone at home, with Rarity's laptop. That's where the second strange, almost grimdark thing happens. Sweetie Belle receives a strange medallion, which looks like heart. She puts it on her neck and some minutes later she starts hearing voices, telling her that Rarity will die. The biggest fear of Sweetie Belle is to lose her bigger sister. When Rarity is back home, she finds her little sister fainted on the floor. She runs to her and removes the medallion. Later, when Sweetie Belle is awake and it's time for her to go to bed, Rarity teleports herself to Twilight's house. She needs to know why this medallion did this to Sweetie Belle. Twilight says that she'll go downstairs and check for any answers. Rarity is curious and she decides to put the medallion. The same thing happens to her. There is still no continued part. The characters' personalities Bloody Rarity is described as one nice, shy, beautiful, generous pony and curious. Sweetie Belle is childish, cute, sometimes stubborn, curious. Category:Grimdark blog Category:Rarity Category:Sweetie Belle Category:Twilight Sparkle Category:Mane 6 Category:Draw Blog